Lily's Rant to the World
by Angelette
Summary: Lily just now released her new demo! But when Miku comments on it Lily suddenly decides she's not fit to be a vocaloid! Who will comfort her, and a better question: will she become a vocaloid again?


Lily smiled as she got done singing her demo song to her fellow Vocaloids. Their face was a mixture of astonishment and amusement from Gakupo's rap.

Surely enough Miku whispered something under her breath that Len picked up and started snickering.

Being the bashful person she was she pointed at the teal haired female, not knowing her name announcing to the whole group there, "You! With the green hair," She paused to get a snappy "It's not green! It's teal!" Smiling that she got her mad she continued with what she was saying. "What were you going to say? If you have something to say, say it to everyone !"

Miku shifted uncomfortably knowing everyone's eyes were on her. "I-I thought…you sounded like Miki and Meiko put together…"

Sonika sighed, Luka held back the urge to scream at Miku, and Lola just let out the loudest laugh ever.

Meiko was the first to say anything after what Miku said. "Don't start this again! It happened with Kiyoteru, Miki, and Luka. And if you pointed that out it makes me want to say you're jealous of her!" Many 'Ooo's came from the PowerFx side of the little theatre Grumbling as she sat down, Leon pranced over to his old friend to cheer her up and probably calm her down.

Lily stared at Miku with a blank face. Was she really unoriginal? Was she just like them?

Dropping the microphone which let out a loud screech she walked off stage grumbling many things under her breath. The only thing they heard from her was, "I quit being a Vocaloid."

No one moved but stared at her retreating figure in pure shock. No one even noticed Miki get up from her spot to run after the female.

"Lily! You don't sound like a blend to me!" Miki's raspy voice from running after her was easily cut off by Lily. "Well, I won't sound like it to YOU! I'm just some stupid blend of Meiko and you in your eyes!" Miki stared in her eyes and sighed. She touched the star on her chest as it soon engulfed both of them in a bright light.

Lily looked around with huge eyes, wondering where they were. The room had shooting stars going through it, and small little stars twinkling that lit the room up. You could see planets far off in the distance, along with moons. Teddy bears were lazily tossed in the room with a little book saying, 'Miki' on it. The blonde looked down at her feet, apparently they were floating. Apparently there was some force holding everything down like a gravitational pull; yet her blue eyes couldn't see anything other than, well space.

"This is my secret little place I go to when I'm sad…its in space. Everyone has these where I come from. You put stuff in it to make it look cool and stuff. The cool thing is no one can go in it but the person who has the symbol," Taking that time to pint at the blue star on her chest she continued,"And someone who you happen to want to go in with. Len says this is in 'sub-space' but I don't know what that means."

The blonde stared at her with curious eyes wanting to know more about her.

"I was called a blend of Rin and Luka when I came out…and it was of course, coming from Miku. Just wait Lil'!" Lily scowled at the new nickname

"Be patient for a good Producer to come around and make a hit with you. You have potential to beat Miku, I can tell! We all have potential, no one liked Kaito's demo, but he managed to gradually beat out the twins sales later. Just wait, besides, the Engloids have it worse than you like Lola, Leon, and Miriam…" Trailing off the red-head knew it always went to a sad story when mentioning them.

"I know some people who you could hang out with. Like Gumi and Haku. Haku's a failed version of Miku, but she's pretty nice in my eyes."

Lily looked to the floor considering all these people she mentioned. She didn't know who half of them were but she could guess they all had it worse than her at some point.

She, however, was liked by many from the start because of her outfit. Miki explained to her that most people didn't get that sort of thing. That people only went for the 'cute' look nowadays.

Whispering with a forced smile Lily held out her hand and stated, "Thanks alien-girl. I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

Miki smiled knowing she helped the blonde. She also liked her nick name given by the blonde. Though, a tiny bit of her worried about the Item War about to explode from a new Vocaloid.


End file.
